


cold in my professions, warm in my friendships (Lams One-Shots)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, M/M, Sad, actually probably, idk - Freeform, ill add tags as i go, just very gay tbh, no smut lol, possibly triggering idk?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some lams one-shots (i can take requests if you want)(yes i know laurens has a first name and i know it's John but I like calling him Laurens idk)





	cold in my professions, warm in my friendships (Lams One-Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort after Alex's mom dies :(

**Laffy Taffy:** Alexander répond à quelqu'un! Nous sommes inquiets. Nous voulons juste savoir si tu vas bien

 

(Alexander answer someone! We’re worried. We just want to know you’re okay.)

 

**Burr (aka bitch 2):** THEY WON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP ANSWER THEM LAFAYETTE IS SCREAMING IN FRENCH AND I CAN’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING HE’S SAYING

 

**Jefferson (aka bitch 1):** Listen up I hate you but answer Lafayette because he’s in my house and he’s screaming 

 

**And Peggy:** Eliza is close to making Angelica drive her over there, you have to answer someone and tell us you’re okay.

 

**_Voicemail from My Dear Laurens (1)_ **

 

_ Hey Alex, sorry for not just texting but I’m driving, just letting you know that I’m coming over to check on you. Obviously, I can leave after I make sure you’re okay if you want to be alone which I would totally understand.. But I’m just making sure you’re alive, and that you’ve eaten and stuff… Just general taking care of you, I guess. I’ll be there in a minute. I love you. Adieu. _

 

_ (click) _

 

Hearing Laurens’s voice broke him. He wasn’t sure why, but he’s been so on edge that a simple voicemail from his boyfriend send him into tears.

 

**Laffy Taffy:** Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être mort, Laurens arrive

 

(You better not be dead, Laurens is coming over)

 

“Alex! Are you in your room?”

 

Alexander couldn’t stop his tears long enough to yell out an answer. If he wasn’t crying, maybe Laurens would receive a “Where do you think I am?” or maybe “I dunno, you tell me.” because that’s just how he is when he’s unhappy. Which, safe to say after his mom’s death, he’s unhappy.

 

_ Knock _ “Alex? I can hear you crying… Can I come in?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Is that a yes? Okay… I’m coming in…”

 

The door creaked open, revealing a worried-looking John Laurens. He stepped in, taking in the surroundings. Desk hair tipped over, tissues and papers everywhere, a teary Alexander Hamilton curled up in the corner with messy hair and a tear-streaked face.

“What did you do?” Laurens asked, gently, looking around. The bed covers were messed up, which was not like Alexander at all. He always made the bed to perfections, even if it took an hour to smooth out every last wrinkle.

 

Alexander shrugged, wiping his tears with a tissue even though they were just replenished in seconds. Laurens crossed the room, stepping over the mess and avoiding the tipped over chair.

 

He sat down in front of his boyfriend, “Hi, how are you?”

 

Laurens picked up pretty quickly what he was supposed to do in these situations from the past two weeks. Laurens was usually in Alexander’s house, aside from the last few days, so he was the first to be with him after a breakdown.

 

Number one: Start a normal conversation. Calm him down because even if he looks completely calm, he probably isn’t.

 

Alexander shrugged again.

 

Number two: If he’s not talking, pull him into your lap and start talking about whatever. It seems weird to avoid the subject, but the subject can be addressed later.

 

So Laurens pulled Alexander into his lap, and turned around so that Lauren’s back was against the wall.

 

“I saw a turtle family at the park today. It was just waddling around everywhere in line. There were three of them. I named them after the Schuyler sisters,” Laurens started rambling, and Alexander leaned into him and closed his eyes. Laurens started rocking gently.

 

Number three: Just because his eyes are closed, doesn’t mean he’s sleeping. He’s just calming himself down. Of course, there are rare occasions when he does fall asleep, but that’s only happened once when Laurens was there. (Laurens learned this the hard way, when he left Alexander on the couch when he looked like he was sleeping but he wasn’t. Alexander thought Laurens had left forever. Needless to say, Alexander is pretty irrational when he’s unhappy.)

 

“So I called Eliza, and you know what she said? She said she was offended that I didn’t include Maria in the family,” Laurens said, “Now Maria is on my ass because I separated them.”

 

Number Four: When his eyes open, that means he’s calm. You can actually talk now.

 

Alexander opened his eyes, and Laurens stopped moving. He’s ready for the actual stuff now.

 

“When was the last time you ate?”

 

“When did you last come over?”

  
“Alex! That was _ two days ago _ . I even left some food for you,” Laurens said, raising his voice slightly on accident.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alexander mumbled, grabbing onto Laurens’s shirt and leaning his head on his shoulder.

 

Number Five: Don’t raise your voice.

 

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to raise my voice but… You have to eat. It’s important,” Laurens said, calmer this time.

 

“How much?”

 

He always asked this. As if he could get out of it.

 

Laurens felt really bad. His boyfriend was suffering, and he was doing so little.

 

“Hm...  Well… We don’t have to decide that right now, you wanna get up now to go eat?” Laurens asked.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Alexander said, “I’m tired.”

 

“I imagine you are, you’ve been doing a lot of crying. What if I ordered pizza? We can get pineapple, even if that’s wrong and fruit doesn’t belong on pizza,” Laurens offered.

 

Alexander hesitated, throwing the idea around in his brain, “Only if I can sleep until it gets here. And if you won’t leave me while I’m sleeping.”

 

“Deal. We gotta get off the floor now,” Laurens said, drumming his fingers on Alexander’s thigh, “I need to use your computer.”

 

Alexander scooted off of Laurens’s lap, and they got up. Alexander sat on the bed, watching Laurens order the pizza online, and by the time Laurens was done, Alexander was curled up in a ball on the pillows.

 

Laurens climbed on the bed next to him, and Alexander turned over and clinged onto him, like he was the only thing keeping him alive. And maybe he was.

 

It wasn’t long, maybe only a few minutes, before Alexander started crying again.

 

Laurens combed his fingers through Alexander’s hair, whispering soft “shh”’s.

 

“I’m sorry,” He sobbed, somehow clinging onto Laurens even tighter.

 

“For what? I can’t think of even one thing you should be sorry for right now,” Laurens, said, playing with Alexander’s hair.

 

“I don’t know,” He wailed, muffled by Laurens’s shirt.

 

“It’s gonna be okay… Shh…” Laurens continued playing with Alexander’s hair and whispering reassurance.

 

“The cuts are looking better today,” He said, tracing the scratch on Alexander’s forehead, “they’re healing,” Laurens kissed Alexander’s forehead, right where the scratch is healing.

 

“It’ll be okay. I love you.”


End file.
